Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons (ROTBTD)
by unknownfangirl10
Summary: Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida must all come together to help defeat a reoccurring nightmare, but when one of them turns to evil what will they do?
1. Pitch is Back

~ I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled. ~

The story of how they met and went down in history as the big four is what I'm about to tell you.

**Jack's POV**

It was just my usual day and I was visiting Jamie. We were having a snowball fight with some of his friends.

I was having so much fun I almost didn't notice the northern lights, which a normal person thought of just as northern lights, but I knew better. The northern lights means emergency and all the guardians should go to North's workshop.

So I had to leave Jamie and head to North's workshop.

"Sorry Jamie I have to go. I promise I will visit as soon as I can!" I yelled to him.

"Bye Jack, see you soon!" He called back. With that, I left to go meet up with my fellow guardians.

I arrived, of course, last. There already was North, aka Santa Clause, Guardian of Wonder. Bunny, aka Easter Bunny, Guardian of Hope. Tooth, aka Tooth Fairy, Guardian of Memories. Lastly, Sandy, aka Sandman, Guardian of Dreams. Who am I? I'm Jack Frost, winter spirit, bringer of snow days, and Guardian of Fun.

"Jack your here now we can start," said North.

"Yeah, why did you call us here?" Tooth asked while Sandy made a question mark above his head with his dream sand. I forgot to mention he never talks.

"I called you all here because of this," North answered pointing at the globe, which show all of the kids who still believe in us. Each light represented a kid.

We looked over and saw that the lights were going out, fast! Also that the globe was getting darker.

All of a sudden the globe was covered in sand. Not just any sand, black sand, which can only be created by the one and only Boogeyman himself, Pitch Black! We all readied ourselves for whatever comes our way. Then all the sand just, disappeared, leaving a note.

The lights were still going out! Just not as rapid as before.

Bunny then went over and picked up the note. "It's for Jack," he said.

I went over and read it; I couldn't believe what it said.

"We'll don't just stand there tell us what is says!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Oh sorry," I responded. "It says:

-Yes Jack I'm back. I would be seeking revenge on you, but there's no point. You see you may not realize this yet, but you soon will. You will be useless without the others. You will soon start to feel powerless. So long for now, oh and say hi to the other guardians for me.-

~Pitch"

When I finished no one said anything. Then Bunny spoke up.

"What does he mean others?" He asked.

"Yeah! What about Jack being useless?" Tooth then asked.

Sandy was making some shapes above his head, obviously confused too. We all looked at North.

"I'm not completely sure, unless..." he stopped. "No, it can't be that."

"What?" I asked.

"Well it might be the... you know... other seasons." I was confused.

Sandy made a picture of the sun, a flower, and a leaf above his head.

"The other seasons, you mean like summer, spring and autumn?" Tooth asked/ translated.

"Yes, you see these particular people are not dead and then reborn. They are alive, but when they find out the truth they will instantly become one of us." North answered.

"But how do we find them?" Tooth asked.

"Why without them Jack would be useless?" Bunny asked.

"How do we know who they are?" I asked.

**Sandy's POV**

They were all bombarding North with questions.

I noticed Man in Moon or MIM shining above us. He is the chooser of guardians.

I was trying to get their attention but they wouldn't notice. I then noticed an elf and picked them up and shook them making everyone look at me. I then pointed to the moon.

"Well why didn't you just tell us Sandy?" North asked. I hate when he does that.

**Jack's POV**

"Long time no see Manny, what do have to tell us today?" North asked.

The light then shone on the ground and a crystal started to appear.

"A new guardian?" Tooth asked. Just then the crystal changed into three.

"Three?" We all asked, except for Sandy who just made the number three with his sand.

Now pictures were starting to appear in each crystal.

In the first one was a picture of a girl. She had fiery red hair. It was extremely curly and messy. Behind her was the word Dunbroch.

Next was another picture of a girl with REALLY, I mean really, long blonde hair. Behind her was the word Corona.

Lastly was picture of a skinny boy. He had brown hair and appeared to be missing his left foot, replaced by a prosthetic. Behind him was the word Berk.

We were all confused, besides North, he was smiling.

"It seems we have found our other seasons!" North announced.

He handed me a snow globe and a list of the words behind the people.

"That is where they live. Just say the word and throw the globe. When you find them all bring them here. Good luck Jack."

I then whispered the word "Dunbroch" and threw the globe. A portal opened and I went in. I was then surrounded by light.

**A/N: Thanks for reading I worked really hard on this chapter. This is my first story, but the whole thing is already posted on Wattpad, so expect quick updates. Also, I just love these crossovers! Next chapter we meet Merida, the brave princess of Dunbroch. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Feisty Princess

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand. **

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**Merida's POV:**

I woke up to the blinding of the sun peeking through the blinds.

"Morning princess," my maid greeted me while opening up the blinds.

"Ugh..." I complained.

"Breakfast will be ready soon so hurry up," she said. She then went downstairs. I got ready, grabbed my bow, and went downstairs.

I wasn't very hungry so I just hugged my mom and dad, grabbed an apple, and left.

"Hey Angus," I greeted my horse. "Come on let's go!" We then took off to the forest.

I took out my arrow and shot it at a target, bullseye. I have targets all over the forest. It's hard to spot one that doesn't have an arrow in the center.

I shot another one and that one split the other arrow in half.

I keep shooting arrows when I noticed something blue out of the corner of my eye. A wisp! Legend says that wisps will lead you to your fate. I should know they are what lead me up to defeating the demon bear Mordu.

"Come on Angus!" I called to my horse. "Let's follow them!"

I wasn't sure where they were leading me, but I ended up at a frozen lake. It didn't make sense, it was the middle of summer!

I hopped off Angus and walked over to the lake. I was about to reach it when I heard a twig snap behind me. By instinct I grabbed my bow and an arrow.

I walked over to where I heard the snap. I saw something and aimed my arrow. I was about to shoot...

"Whoa, no need to shoot," said a voice. Then out came a boy with white hair, a blue hoody, bare feet, and... a stick?

"Who are you?" I asked, still refusing to put my bow down.

"Wait, you can see me?" He asked.

"You didn't answer my question," I replied.

"My name is Jack, Jack Frost and who are you?"

"My name is Merida. Now what are you doing here?"

"Wait, so you can see me?"

"Yes"

"You can hear me?"

"Yes?" What is up with this kid?

"This is great, I have another believer!" He exclaimed.

"A what?"

"A believer, you know, the people who believe in guardians and spirits." That's when I got it, and I put my bow down.

"So wait, you're the Jokul Frosti?"

"Yes, but I prefer Jack Frost."

**Jack's POV**

"So, why are you here?" Merida asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I was sent here by a friend on a, well you could call it a mission." That's when it hit me, it was her, the girl I was sent to find!

"What kind of mission?" She asked.

"A mission to find the other seasonal spirits, and one of them is you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know what you look like, it's you!"

"Now what, you've found what you were looking for."

"We have to go get the other seasons! Come on!"

"What!? How do I know I can trust you? We just met. I can't just leave!" She exclaimed.

Just then there was rustling in the bushes. A nightmare popped out. I was prepared to fight it, but it didn't go for me. It went for Merida!

I quickly froze it before it got to her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Do you trust me now?" I asked. "If the nightmare went after you, there are probably more coming. There will probably be others coming for the other seasons. We have to get to them before it is too late."

"Ok I'll go, but what about my parents and brothers?"

"Don't worry about them right now, they will be okay, but if you stay you will be putting them in danger."

"Ok, now where?" I looked down at the list.

"The next kingdom" I whispered Corona into the globe and threw it. Merida and I went in. Her horse was too spooked to enter, so she has to send him back. Not soon after were we engulfed by white.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm not 100% if or what pairings I'm going to do yet, if I do they will not be a big factor in the story though. This is a more friendship type story. Thanks for reading! :P**


	3. The Girl in the Tower

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand.**

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**Merida's POV:**

As soon as we care out of the light we were in a forest.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Corona," Jack responded.

"Ok, but where in Corona?"

"I guess a forest, but don't worry we are supposed to be near the guardian. Come on let's look around."

We were walking around for about an hour and haven't seen anybody.

"Can we take a break?" I asked. "It's been an hour and nothing."

"We have to find the next guardian before the nightmares do," he said.

"Fine."

We started to walk around a little more, but I ended up tripping over something an falling through some vines. Right in front of me was a tower! What's a tower doing in the middle of the forest?

"Merida, where did you go?" Jack asked.

"I'm on the other side of the vines!" I called back. I stuck my hand through the vines to show him where I am. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him through making him land on his face.

I tried to hold back my giggles. It didn't work so well.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"I don't know," I responded.

"Let's check it out."

"Ok, but how are we supposed to get up there?" I asked pointing to a window high up on the tower.

"I'll go up."

"How?"

"You'll see." With that he flew up to the window. So he could fly this whole time!

**Rapunzel's POV:**

I knew from the moment I woke up today I knew today would be different from my usual days.

Right now I am painting one of the bare spots left on my walls.

"Rapunzel let down your hair!" Mother called up to me.

"Coming mother!" I drop down my hair and pull mother up.

"Oh Rapunzel how are you able to do that day after day without getting tired?" She asked.

"Well mother you know that tomorrow is a very special day!"

"Not now Rapunzel Mother is feeling down can you sing for me?"

"Sure, FlowerGleamandGlowLetyourpowershineMaketheclockreverseBringBackwhatoncewasmineHealwhathasbeenhurtChangetheFates'designSavewhathasbeenlostBringbackwhatoncewasmineWhatoncewasmine" I sang fast. You see my hair has the power to heal and decrease aging. I stay in this tower because people want my hair and will cut it. Once it is cut it loses its power. I've never left my tower before.

"Rapunzel! Don't sing so fast!" Mother slightly yelled.

"Sorry Mother," I apologized. "Now what I was trying to say before, a very special day is tomorrow! You probably won't say it so I will, it's my birthday!"

"No no, I remember your birthday was last year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays they are kind of an annual thing." I said. "So what I want for my birthday, what I actually wanted for a long time." I started mumbling.

"Rapunzel you know how I hate the mumbling, blah blah blah, blah blah."

"I want to see the lights!" I finally blurted out.

"What oh Rapunzel the outside world is a dangerous place and you may never leave this tower. So never ask again." She said sternly.

"What about some new paint form the seashells you got me."

"Rapunzel, that's nearly a 3 day trip."

"I just thought it was better than the lights."

"Ok Rapunzel." I lowered her down to the ground.

"I will see you in 3 days' time, I love you!" She called back to me.

"I love you more!" I called back.

"I love you most." Then she disappeared from sight.

**Jack's POV:**

I went up to the window and looked in.

"Hello, anybody here?" I asked, then went inside.

"Hello?" I asked again. Then I felt something hard hit the back of my head and everything went black.

I woke to find myself tied to a chair. What is this? Is this, hair!?

"Who are you?" Someone asked.

"Ah... Jack, Jack Frost."

"What are you doing here, and how did you find me?" They asked.

"A friend sent me here."

"Why?" They asked, then a girl came out of a corner holding a frying pan. She had extremely long hair. She's the girl from the crystal!

"To come get you!' I exclaimed.

"Why do you want me? Are you going to cut my hair or use it?" What is she talking about?

"Um...no. Why would I want your hair?"

"So wait, you don't want my hair?"

"No?"

"Oh, then what do you want me for?"

"We need your help."

"Who's we?"

"The other guardians, look I'll explain everything later you have to come with me now, you're not safe here."

"I'm not safe? Why not?"

"Look I said I would explain everything later now come on." I said trying to take her hand.

"No, we just met, and mother would worry."

Just then shadow started to creep up on her. A nightmare! I froze it right before it got to her. Then 3 more nightmares came out. I froze two and she got the other hitting it with a frying pan!

"We have to go now before more nightmares get here!" I yelled to her.

"Ok, I'll go," she said.

"Hold on," I say before I grab on to her and fly out the window.

"Ah!" She yells.

"It's okay!" I yell back. We land down next to Merida.

"Hi Merida, this is... what's your name?" I ask her.

"Rapunzel," she said.

"Rapunzel this is Merida, I also had to get her. We have one more person to get."

"Where do we have to go now?" Merida asked.

"Uh..." I looked at the paper. "Berk" I then whispered that to the snow globe and threw it. Merida went in, but Rapunzel looked unsure.

"Come on, don't worry it's safe." I said to her. She grabbed my hand and we walked in.

**A/N: Not much to say for this chapter, except that it is one of my longest! Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. The Dragon Rider

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand. **

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**Jack's POV:**

We came out of the portal in, of course, another forest. Why do we always end up in forests?

"Where are we now?" Merida complained.

"Berk. We are trying to find the last guardian. So stop complaining Ginger!" I said.

"What do they even look like? Don't call me Ginger!" She exclaimed.

"Um... all I can remember is a skinny boy with a prosthetic foot."

"Ok, where do we start?" Asked Rapunzel, man that name is long I think I'll shorten it. Hm... Punzel, no, Punz, no, Punzie, yes that's it!

"I don't know, but the portal brings us close to wherever they are. Ok Punzie?" I answered.

"Punzie?" She asked.

"Yeah, a nickname. Do you like it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I actually do," she said smiley.

"Ok let's start looking," Merida said.

**Hiccup's POV:**

"Come on bud," I said to Toothless my dragon. Yes, I ride a dragon, not just any dragon, the only Night Fury left. I was the first to ever ride a dragon. At first my village did not approve. It cost me my foot, literally, and saving everyone from the Green Death, a monstrous dragon, for everyone to start riding dragons instead of killing them.

Anyway, today I was taking Toothless for a spin, which I do every day. I clicked my prosthetic into place to control Toothless' prosthetic fin. We took off.

I clicked his tail so we were in a nose dive. Right before we hit the water I changed the position of the tail fin and we barely missed the water. I love to do that!

Now we were just flying around when something hit Toothless' tail fin, not the prosthetic one! We were heading straight for the forest!

"Ahhhhh!" I thought I saw some kids before everything went black.

**Merida's POV:**

We were walking for about ten minutes when we saw it.

"What is that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Where?" I asked. She then pointed to the sky where we saw a large black flying animal. It was a dragon!

"That's a... dragon!" I exclaimed. Wasting no time I took out my trusty bow and arrow and shot at it. Hitting it right in the tail fin.

"Got it," I said. The dragon screeched and came plummeting towards the forest. We all ran so it would not hit us.

When it was falling I could have sworn I heard someone scream.

**Rapunzel's POV:**

When I peeked up from underneath the log I was hiding behind I saw a big mass of black.

Merida was the first to get up and go near it. When she got close to it it growled and she jumped back a little. The thing, I mean dragon, started to open its eyes. The look in them I could not read.

Just then Jack got up and walked over to where Merida is. Merida walked closer and the dragon did not do anything. She took out another arrow and aimed at the dragon.

Before she could shoot it a voice yelled to her, "Don't Shoot! Please don't." The voice sounded to be coming from a boy.

A boy popped out of the bushes. He was small, had brown hair, a vest, and what caught my eye was a prosthetic foot where his left foot should be. He seems a bit young to be missing a foot.

Wait, didn't Jack say the boy would have a prosthetic foot!

"Please, he means no harm," he said. Merida started to lower her bow.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Answer me first," Merida ordered.

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." He said. Merida and Jack both toppled over in laughter. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Ha ha, very funny, but it's not the worst okay!" He yelled. "Now who are you guys?"

"I'm Jack," Jack introduced while still recovering a little from laughing," and this is Merida and Punz-I mean Rapunzel."

"Nice to meet you," he said while looking over the dragon's tail fin. "Now, who shot Toothless?"

"Toothless?" We all said in unison.

"Yeah, Toothless," he said while gesturing to the dragon, "he's my dragon."

"Oh, well he's cute!" I said. The dragons face kind of reminded me a little bit of a cat.

"Thanks, now who shot him?" He asked now more sternly.

"I did," Merida said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Let's see, a giant dragon flying around, and I'm not going to shoot at."

"We'll thanks to you he can't fly now." He said while pulling the arrow out of the dragon's tail fin. "How am I supposed to get back now?"

I don't know if I should, can I trust them, I kept questioning myself. Ok, I'll do it.

"I can help." I finally said.

**A/N: I would like to thank blazesoccergirl713 for following this story! :) I am so happy that people are reading my story! Thanks for reading! ;)**


	5. Meeting the Guardians

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand.**

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**Merida's POV**

"I can help," Rapunzel said.

"How?" Hiccup asked.

"It's hard to explain, I'll just have to show you," she replied. She then started walking over to the dragon. What's his name? Oh yeah, Toothless.

When she was walking closer Toothless started to growl, but Hiccup calmed him.

When she finally reached the wound she started to wrap her hair around the wound! What is she doing?

"What are you doing?" Jack asked. It's like he read my mind.

"Just trust me," she replied. She started to sing. Now I'm completely lost. Now her hair'a glowing!

She finished and unwrapped her hair and the wound was gone!

"How'd you do that?" Hiccup asked. Right then I thought I heard something, but it was probably just the wind.

"You see my hair has the power to heal an decrease aging it is something I was born with and it just happens when I sing." She answered.

"That's, pretty cool," Jack said.

"Thanks," Rapunzel thanked.

"Quick question," Hiccup said. "What's that?" He said pointing in the direction in one of those black things that attacked me before.

"A nightmare," Jack responded. He took out, what he calls it, his staff and froze it. "We better go there could be more."

He took out the globe, whispered something in it, a portal opened up, and told us to go in. We did as told.

**Hiccup's POV:**

After we went into the portal we came out into what looked like a workshop.

"Where are we?" Rapunzel asked.

"The North Pole, Santa's workshop to be exact," Jack replied. He started waking and gestured for us to follow.

He led is to a large room. In there were 4 others. A large man with a beard, a hummingbird lady, a man made all of gold sand, and a large bunny man. This day just gets weirder and weirder.

"Guys, this is Santa, aka North. The Easter Bunny, aka Bunny. The Tooth Fairy, aka Tooth, and the Sandman, aka Sandy." jack said gesturing to the four other, um, people in here. "They are my fellow guardians."

"Welcome, I see Jack was successful in his mission," said Santa, I mean North. "Now did Jack tell you why you were taken here?"

"No," we all responded simultaneously.

"Ok, before I explain, what is that?" He asked pointing behind us. We turned around and saw Toothless. I almost forgot about him!

"Oh that's Toothless, my, ah, pet dragon." I said.

"Well, that's a new one," North said.

"Toothless, so he has no teeth?" Tooth asked.

"Actually he can retract them. He usually only shows them when he's angry or trying to look frightening." I responded.

"Ok now that's cleared up, let me explain why you are here." North started. "You see a while back we fought an enemy known as Pitch Black, or more commonly known as the Boogeyman. We defeated him, or so we thought. We just found out that he has returned and is more powerful than before."

"Ok, but how do we have anything to do with this?" Merida asked.

"I was getting there," North continued. "Since he is stronger we have a less chance of beating him. So, Manny told us,"

"Wait, who's Manny?" Merida asked/ interrupted,

"He's the Man in the Moon chooser of guardians. He is also our guider." North answered. "Now without any further interruptions, Manny told us about the three seasonal spirits, who he says should be the next guardians to help is defeat Pitch. They happen to be you three!" He said gesturing to us.

"Us, spirits and guardians, are you serious? We're not even dead! How can we be spirits?" Merida asked.

"Yes, it is true, Manny told us. Now that you know, well, you have kind of become spirits." North said.

"So, what are the spirits of?" I asked.

"Yeah, how will we know?" Rapunzel asked. Just then flowers started to appear under her feet!

"Rapunzel, you must be the spirit if spring!" North announced.

"What about Hic & I?" Merida asked. Hic? Is that her nickname for me? Whatever.

She put her hand on my shoulder, but her hand was hot so I quickly jumped away.

"Ow! Your hand is really hot!" I exclaimed.

"What? It is?" She asked confused while examining her hand.

"You must be the spirit of summer," Jack said.

"So Hiccup, that leaves you as the spirit of autumn!" North announced. Autumn, interesting.

"Now what?" Merida asked.

"Well when I became a guardian I had to find my center, which is what I'm the guardian of." Jack said. "North's the Guardian of Wonder. Tooth's the Guardian of Memories. Bunny's the Guardian of Hope. Sandy's the Guardian of Dreams, and I'm the Guardian of Fun."

"So, how so we know what our centers are?" I asked.

"That is something you must realize on your own." North said.

After that, there was an awkward moment of silence, then the sound of an evil cackle.

**A/N: Kind of a cliffhanger. I honestly wanted to have a cliffhanger, so I stopped it there. I want to thank midnightsky0612 for favoriting and reviewing! Also, changeofheart505 for favoriting/ following this story! Thanks for reading! :P**


	6. Meeting Pitch

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand. **

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**Jack's POV:**

Just when I was starting to relax a little I was interrupted by an oh too familiar laugh.

"Pitch," I said, while gritting my teeth. He decided then to come out of the shadows. We all readied ourselves, even Merida with her bow and arrow, Hiccup with his dragon, and Rapunzel with, get frying pan?

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just thought I'd stop by and introduce myself to the new guardians," he said in his maniacal way.

As he came closer I stiffened up more.

"Don't worry Jack I'm not here for you. I just thought it would be a great time to show the newcomers just who their dealing with. With that he unleashed many nightmares.

Everyone was in battle mode and I could barely tell what was going on with everyone else. That is until I heard Punzie's shriek.

Pitch was holding on to her while a nightmare was on her hair. He then knocked her unconscious. Her frying pan was on the ground next to her. I leaped into action. I froze the nightmare then went for Pitch.

"Let go of her!" I yelled.

"Little protective, are we?" He asked.

"No!" I yelled.

"So it would be bad if I did this," he then grabbed her hair and took out his sand made scythe, and was about to cut her hair off.

"No!" I yelled. I couldn't take it anymore, and I launched at him. He dropped Rapunzel and her hair. I was trying to freeze him, but he was just too fast.

After a while I notice him look over to where Merida and Hiccup were battling some of his nightmares and smiled in that evil way. I didn't bother to look, and I took my chance and blasted at him.

It was just about to hit him when, he and all his nightmares disappeared.

I was confused at first. Why would he just leave like that? I started looking around me and something seemed off.

I look around again at everyone, North, Sandy, Tooth, Kangaroo (Bunny), Merida, Rapunzel who was now conscious, and... Hiccup? Where is he?

"Where's Hiccup?" I asked. Merida looked at me with those eyes you get when you just lost something or someone important to you.

"Pitch and his nightmares; they took him," she said with a sad tone in her voice.

**Hiccup's POV:**

I was taken by Pitch!

Everything was going fine at first.

Flashback:

_Merida and I were fighting side by side a bunch of nightmares, her, with her bow and arrows, and me with Toothless._

_We were shooting them all one by one. They all turned to dust when shot._

_When there weren't many after me and looked quickly at Merida to see her trying to fight off a giant nightmare bear!_

_I was going to help when I noticed a nightmare dragon coming after me._

_"Toothless, plasma blast!" I yelled, but Toothless was trying to fight off other nightmares at his wings and tail fin._

_He finally got them, but by then it was too late. The nightmare dragon got me. So after a couple more nightmares came and grabbed me._

_I noticed Merida got rid of the bear and her looking at me with the look of determination and worry in her eyes._

_"Hiccup!" Was the last thing I heard before everything faded to black._ -End of flashback.

So here I am, I woke up to find myself in a cage in what must be Pitch's lair.

I heard something and looked over to see Pitch. He had a maniacal look on his face. I was afraid of what could happen next.

**A/N: Sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter, I wasn't sure how I wanted it to play out. Thank you to writingstar99 for following the story. Also, to EmeraldSpirrit8 for favoriting. Lastly, to changeofheart505 for reviewing on every chapter! Thanks for reading! :P**


	7. Nightmares

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand.**

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**Hiccup's POV:**

Pitch started to come over to me. My heart was racing, but I tried my best to not be afraid. It didn't work very well.

"Hello Hiccup," he said.

"What do you want? Why did you take me here?" I asked.

"You will know soon enough. I must warn you though. You may not leave here yourself." He said then left.

What did he mean by that? I tried my best to calm down. To try to help I decided to take a nap, hoping that he wouldn't return soon.

**Rapunzel's POV:**

I was still a little confused of what had happened. I was knocked out for a little while.

When I woke up I noticed Jack was a look of confusion on his face. He was looking is over.

"Where's Hiccup?" He asked.

"Pitch and his nightmares; they took him," she said. I felt bad for her, she looked almost sad.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We have to go to Pitch's lair and get Hiccup," Merida said.

"Not now, it would be too risky," North said.

"But, what about Hiccup?" Merida asked. "We can't just leave him."

"We'll discuss this tomorrow." North said. "You two should go to bed, you can stay in one of those rooms." He said to Merida and I gesturing to a couple rooms above us.

"Ok see you guys tomorrow," I said. "Come on Merida" I had to dragon her to bed. She didn't want to, but I got her to go to bed.

I choose the room with the purple door, while Merida chose the one with the yellow door.

The room was small, but livable. I lay down on my bed, and I didn't even realize how tired I was till now. I closed my eyes and let Sandy's dream sand do the rest.

**Jack's POV:**

I was tired too so I decided to stay in one of North's rooms, the one with the blue door, obviously.

When I was finally asleep I was dreaming peacefully, but my dream started to turn into a nightmare. It was of me with Janie and his friends, at first we were having fun in the snow, thanks to me. Next thing I knew Jamie and his friends just stopped. He turned to face me, and walked right thorough me!

Right then I realized what was happening and woke up. I went to check on the girls.

Sure enough I saw Rapunzel tossing and turning in her bed. She looked frightened.

**Rapunzel's POV:**

I was sleeping peacefully when my dream spirited out of control into a nightmare.

There were many people around me with pointing teeth and were trying to cut my hair! (Keep in mind this happened before the movie)

I kept running, but someone stepped on my hair and I turned back to see Jack. He had an evil look on his eye, scissors in his hands, and was about to cut my hair, when I woke up to someone shaking me.

I opened my eyes to see Jack.

"Jack what are you doing here?" I asked tiredly. "Why did you wake me up?"

"I was having a nightmare so I had a feeling that Pitch stopped by." He answered. "I came to check up on you and Merida. So when I saw that you were having a nightmare I woke you up.

"Thanks Jack," I said. "Now, I hope you don't mind I work love to go back to sleep, thanks again though."

"No problem, I'm going to go check up on Merida now, good night." He said before leaving.

I then went back to sleep without another nightmare.

**Merida's POV:**

I was having a nightmare. It started out with having a nice dinner with my family, Hiccup was there too.

Then next thing I knew my parents collapsed on the ground. I ran over to them, along with my brothers and Hiccup.

They were pale and didn't show any signs of life, I started to cry.

Then I heard a gagging sound and I looked over to see my brothers face turning purple, then as white as my parents. I was so confused on what was going on.

"It's going to be okay Merida," Hiccup said, but his voice sounded different.

I looked over to him, only to see...

**A/N: Oohh... what did Merida see? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter. It should be posted later today! Special thanks to Britt30 for reviewing & following, and changeofheart505 for reviewing! Thanks for reading! :P**


	8. More Nightmares

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand.**

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**Merida's POV:**

I looked over to him only to see his eyes glowing red and an evil scowl on his face. My eyes widened in shock.

What was going on?

I quickly backed away from him.

"What's wrong princess?" He asked. Princess? He never calls me that. This is not the Hiccup I know.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the real Hiccup?" I asked a little shaky.

"What are you talking about, I'm Hiccup."

"No, no you're not. Hiccup doesn't have glowing red eyes or calls me princess."

"Oh, you mean that Hiccup, he's long gone and the new nightmare prince is here to stay!"

I looked away; this cannot be happening this isn't real.

"Merida," I heard someone say my name.

"Merida!" I jolted up, awake and alert. I looked over only to see Jack.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nightmare?" He asked.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Fine, I was having a nightmare and I realized that it was created by Pitch Black, I instantly woke up. I had a feeling he visited you guys too. I went to Punzie's room to see her having a nightmare. I woke her up and she told me about it and then went back to sleep. Since she had a nightmare I figured that you would be having one too. I came in here to see you tossing and turning, and yelling in your sleep. So, I woke you up."

"Well, I guess, thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said with a smug look on his face. "So, what was your nightmare about?"

"It doesn't matter." I snapped.

"Ok, ok, no need to get defensive. Sweet dreams," he said jokingly. I stuck out my tongue at him and he left.

I fell back asleep into a dream filled sleep, good dreams this time.

**Hiccup's POV:**

I woke up after having another nightmare. It is impossible to have a nice dream in this place.

This one, though, was the worst of them all.

It started out with Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, Toothless and I all in a forest chatting away.

Pitch appeared out if the darkness with his nightmares. We tried to fight them off, but I felt a pain on the back of my head and I blacked out.

When I came to, I was still in the forest. I looked around and I couldn't find my friends.

I got up and looked around and I saw some red in the corner of my eye.

I walked over to where it was. What I saw shocked me.

There, were all my friends on the ground, dead. I couldn't believe my eyes, and I chose not to believe it.

I couldn't find a pulse on any of them. My vision soon became watery; I soon felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Poor, poor Hiccup," I heard Pitch from behind me. I looked over to him, tears in my eyes.

"What, what do you want?" I asked.

"Just to tell you the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Your friends, you should know, never truly liked you. They thought you were weak, spineless, useless, a nothing without your precious dragon."

"You're lying I know you are!"

"It's the truth Hiccup, I just thought I'd let you know, before..."

"Before? Before what?!" I yelled to him, but he disappeared. I then jolted awake.

It was only a dream, only a dream. I kept telling myself, it's just a dream, more like nightmare.

I couldn't sleep anymore. I just sat there in silence.

My silence was interrupted by the sound of an oh, too, familiar voice.

"It's time Hiccup."

**A/N: Sorry it's super short, and didn't really have Jack or Rapunzel in it. This was more of a filler to help lead up to the climax. The next chapter I will try to post as soon as I can. Also, it should include more Rapunzel and Jack. Thanks for reading!**


	9. We're Coming

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand.**

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**Merida's POV:**

I woke the next morning and went to check on Toothless. Ever since Hiccup was taken he just sits outside looking at the sky and doesn't really like to be bothered. I've decided to feed him, I don't think he's eaten in a while.

I walk outside to see him staring at the sky looking back and forth. He pays no attention to me being behind.

"Morning Toothless," I say to him. He only slightly moves his head, then goes back to his normal position.

"Do you want to go hunt for some fish?" It takes a moment, but he slowly gets up. I walk over to him and he follows.

Rapunzel and I are pretty much the only people he trusts here, besides Hiccup. Jack, not so much.

We reach a pond, but it is frozen over. Since I am the spirit of summer I try to see if I can unfreeze the pond. Guess what, it actually worked!

I got some fish with my arrows, and Toothless got some with his mouth in the pond.

After he's eaten enough we head back so I can eat. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

On the back of my mind I couldn't help but think of the nightmare I had, almost like it was a sign or something.

**Rapunzel's POV:**

After Jack woke me up last night I didn't have a single nightmare.

I woke up, ate, etc. North had called us down for a meeting about Pitch & Hiccup.

"Ok is everyone here?" He asked. "Where's Jack?"

Just then Jack came flying in the room.

"Sorry I'm late," he said.

"Ah Jack you're here now we can start," North said. He went over and stood by me.

"Okay, as you all know Pitch is back and is even more powerful than before." North started.

"If he's so powerful, why'd he take Hiccup?" Merida asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," North said. "It may just be for the power of Autumn, it is the next season, but I don't think that's it."

"What if he's trying to make us try and find Hiccup, so it's pretty much a trap." Merida said.

"It could be, but we don't know for sure. So, why don't you three," North said gesturing to Merida, Jack, and I. "see if you can locate where Hiccup is. When you do, I can count on you three to get him, because the rest of us are busy."

"Ok, we'll do whatever it takes to bring Hiccup back," Merida said. With that everyone else left.

"So, where do we start?" I asked.

**Jack's POV:**

"So, where do we start?" Punzie asked.

I thought for a minute, and then realized I went to Pitch's lair once, and that's where Hiccup, obviously, is.

"Pitch's lair!" I blurted out.

"His lair?" Punzie asked. "How do we know where it is?"

"I went there once, and I'm pretty sure I remember where it is," I said.

"Ok, what are we waiting for let's go!' Merida exclaimed. We were about to walk out when Punzie suddenly stopped.

"Wait, how are we supposed to get there?" She asked.

"You'll see," I said with a mischievous grin.

When we got outside I had the wind carry Punzie and Merida.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Merida asked.

"Don't worry, I'm having the wind take us there," I said.

"This is actually pretty fun!" Punzie exclaimed. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Come on, let's go!" I yelled. We're coming to save you Hiccup.

**No one's POV:**

Pitch looked at the boy collapsed on the floor. The nightmares going into him, while he just watched smiling.

Finally it was done and Hiccup regained consciousness, but he was not Hiccup anymore.

"Hello," Pitch said, his eyes locked with the boy. The nightmares all consumed in him changed the mere boy into: "My Nightmare Prince."

**A/N: Ooohh Pitch is so evil. I wonder if the others will be able to save Hiccup. You'll just have to wait. Again, I'm sorry about the short chapter, I'm not very good at writing long chapters. Thanks for reading! :P**


	10. Almost There

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand. **

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**Jack's POV:**

We were flying around for a while and it was getting dark.

"Maybe we should stop for the night, Hiccup should be fine," Punzie said.

"Yeah, I agree it's getting dark and we all need our rest," I said.

"Fine, but we leave first thing tomorrow," Merida gave in. "Now, where do we stop?" I looked around and noticed a cave.

"There," I said pointing. We all landed safely in front of it.

"What if there's something in there?" Punzie asked.

"I'll check it out," I said. I walked into the cave fully aware, but there was nothing or no one in it. "All clear!"

After they came in we all decided to rest for the night.

**Rapunzel's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I looked around the cave and saw Merida still sleeping, but Jack was nowhere to be seen. I got up and walked out of the cave.

"Jack!" I yelled. "Jaaack!" Where is he?

Just then the temperature just got 20 degrees colder. Wait, it just got instantly got colder, the only way that happens is by...

"Boo!" Jack said right behind me, making me jump.

"Jack! You just scared me half to death," I said.

"I know, sorry about that Punzie, I was really hoping that Merida was coming out first."

"It's okay I guess. Why are you up so early?"

"I'm a person who doesn't need much sleep."

"What are you guys talking about?" I heard a sleepy voice Merida ask.

"Nothing," we both said simultaneously.

"Ok, whatever," she said. "So we have a quick breakfast and then we start again to Pitch's lair to get Hiccup."

"Wait, we don't have any food, so are we going to have to hunt? I hate killing innocent animals." I said.

"Don't worry blondie, I going to get some fish from that pond over there," Merida said pointing to a pond. "We can then cook them."

"Ok, I guess that's okay." I said.

Merida walked away over to the pond.

**Merida's POV:**

I used my bow and a couple arrows and got a decent amount of fish. I then headed back to where Jack and Rapunzel are.

"So, how are we going to start a fire?" Rapunzel asked.

"I could try, I'm the spirit of summer and maybe I could use my abilities to start a fire." I said. "I've never tried before, but it's are only shot."

"I guess so, I'm the spirit of winter and I have snow powers so maybe you have fire abilities." Jack said.

"Ok, I guess it's worth a shot," Rapunzel said.

We piled up some wood and I focused on it. I kept trying to ignite it, but so far nothing. Out of nowhere I see a spark and the fire starts!

"I did it!" I exclaimed.

I quickly took the fish and started to cook them.

About an hour later we were all done eating and the fire was completely out we got ready to leave.

"Ok, is everybody ready?" I asked. They both nodded. "Now let's go save Hiccup and defeat Pitch!"

Jack had the wind carry us the way there. I may seem all calm and confident on the outside, but to tell you the truth I was actually kind of scared and nervous. I just put on a brave face and hope for the best, because that is all I can do now.

**No One's POV:**

Pitch was now staring at who he calls his Nightmare Prince, Hiccup.

"You know, the name Hiccup just doesn't suit you. You're now as dark as me, you will now be known as Nightmare Prince, or Dark Prince just to be shorter." Pitch said.

"Of course," Evil Hiccup replied.

"Good, now the other spirits should be here soon and your goal is to stop them, but not completely, that's my job." Pitch said.

"Can I at least finish one of them off, you will still have Jack," Evil Hiccup said.

"Fine, you can have the blonde girl, Rapunzel, the spirit of spring, as long as I have Jack."

"That will be perfect." Evil Hiccup said. Then there was a long pause.

"They're here," Pitch suddenly said.

**A/N Once again, this is just a filler chapter. Don't worry, the story isn't almost done. The next chapter may be a battle, but it isn't the main event in the story. There still is more to come. Thank you to midnightsky0612, I am so happy that you are enjoying this story! Thanks for reading! :P**


	11. The First Battle

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand.**

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**Rapunzel's POV:**

We just landed in front of an old, rickety bed. Apparently Pitch's lair is underneath.

"Are you guys ready?" Jack asked. I honestly wasn't sure, my heart was pounding.

We weren't given a chance to respond because nightmares started pouring out from under the bed.

We sprang into action. Jack and I were fighting side my side, while Merida was on her own.

I got a lot of them with my frying pan, while Jack got some. I looked over to see Merida shooting one last nightmare.

The peace didn't last long when Pitch came out, followed by more nightmares.

"Look at you three," Pitch said. "You honestly think you can defeat me."

"We didn't come to fight," Merida said. "We came to get Hiccup, but if defeating you is the only way, so be it."

"If it's Hiccup you want, then it's Hiccup you get." Pitch said. "My Dark Prince you may come out now!"

Dark Prince? What is he talking about? Just then Hiccup came out, but he looked different. He had an evil look in his eyes.

**Hiccup's POV:**

I have no control over what I say or do now. After Pitch's nightmares were consumed inside me everything became dark. When I came to I couldn't move or speak. It was like someone was controlling me, oh wait that's exactly what's happening.

So back to the fight, I'm nervous; I could unintentionally hurt one of my friends.

"Show them what you can do, now that you're not so useless anymore," Pitch commanded. Useless? I'm not useless, I trained a dragon, defeated the queen of the dragons, I'm not useless!

"With pleasure," I, well evil me, said.

My arms went up and nightmares rose up. They were becoming larger, I, evil me, moved my arms and launched many nightmares at my friends. I had a black, sand, sword and I'm guessing evil me wasn't afraid to use it.

Merida's POV:

What the heck is going on with Hiccup, he is on the same side as Pitch! He can also make and control nightmares!

Now he is making huge nightmares and making us fight them.

"What is up with you Hiccup?" I asked. "What happened? Why are you being like this?"

He smile, and had an evil look in his eye. "Nothing really," he said. "Just that Pitch has changed me, and I believe it is for the better. Well, better for me. I am now, and forever will be known as the Nightmare Prince!"

While he said that I couldn't help but notice that the tips of his hair were turning black.

Now, what has Pitch done to him?

**Jack's POV:**

I didn't know Pitch was even capable of doing this.

"Guys, I think we should go back," I say. "Something like this has never happened before. We should talk to the other guardians. With Hiccup on the dark side with Pitch we have to figure out how to change him back."

"We can't just leave him," Merida said.

"It's for the best Merida, Hiccup is a threat now." Punzie said.

"Ok, fine," Merida agreed.

"Let's go," I say.

We get past the nightmares and go back to North's workshop. I look back and see that the nightmares, Pitch, and Hiccup are gone.

I hope we can help him.

**A/N: I am terrible at battle/ fight scenes, that's why this chapter is sucky, and **_**extremely **_**short! I would really appreciate reviews of what you all think, and I don't mind a little criticism, it helps me improve what I need to. Thanks to werekit for following, and midnightsky0612 for reviewing! Anyway, thanks for reading! :P**


	12. North's Story

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand. **

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**Jack's POV:**

We arrive back at North's workshop.

"North!" I yell.

"What is it Jack?" He asks when he appears from my left. "Please be quieter next time, and were you not able to find Hiccup?"

"We found him, but..." I start.

"Pitch turned him into his own nightmare prince!" Merida blurted out/ interrupted.

"What?" North asked.

"I'm not sure what Pitch exactly did," Punzie starts "but Pitch called him his nightmare prince, and he can control nightmares!"

"He is now evil!" Merida exclaims.

North just stands there, lost in thoughts. He finally speaks. "This has happened, only once before." His voice is quiet and he appears somewhat sad.

**North's POV:**

"So, what happened?" Merida asks.

This happened many years ago, and I haven't spoken of it since.

I sigh, and start the story.

"It was about 400 years ago, give or take a few. I was already a guardian, along with Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy. We weren't alone though, we also had another member. Her name was Cupid. She was the newest and youngest of us all, but also the sweetest." I stop for a second, and then continue." It was 2 days until Valentine's Day and she was very excited. I was passing by her castle while on a practice run, when I heard the scream. It was unmistakably hers. I rushed down, but I was too late. By the time I got there she was gone, and all that was left was a half written card and some black sand. Right then I knew it was Pitch who took her."

**Rapunzel's POV:**

Wow! I wonder what happens next.

North continues: "I rushed back to the workshop and signal the other guardians. As soon as they got here they noticed the look on my face and that someone was missing. I told them what happened before they had the chance to ask. Everyone was worried, especially Bunny. I honestly think he may have liked her. Anyway, with Valentine's day so close we decide to head out the next day."

"When the next day comes we gather at my workshop and head out. We all take my sleigh, even though Bunny repeatedly refused. I took out a globe whispered to go to Pitch's lair and threw it. We go through the portal and land on the ground in front of an old rickety bed. We knew it was Pitch's lair. We got off the sleigh and headed towards it. After some arguing, Bunny would go first, then me, Tooth, and finally Sandy. We all finally reach the bottom, thanks to Sandy's help since we can't all fly. There is no sign of Pitch anywhere, or Cupid. We decide to split up in twos to look around. It was Tooth and Sandy, and Bunny and I as partners. We start to look around, but have no luck. Until, I hear an evil cackle behind me, and turned to see the face of the one and only Pitch Black."

**Merida's POV:**

"He looked at Bunny and I and smiled. He then said, 'Well what do we have here, two guardians all alone. Where are the others? Looking for me, or your little friend Cupid, or maybe even trapped and surrounded by my nightmares. Wait! That_ is _where they are! Now how about you two?' Bunny then asked, 'Where's Cupid?' 'Oh her, she's right over here, why don't I show you. One more thing first, she's not Cupid anymore, she's my Nightmare Queen,' Pitch replied back to us."

Queen? Hiccup's supposed to be the prince. It's the exact same thing,

"I didn't know what he meant until Cupid came out. She looked different, she was in black clothes, was riding a nightmare horse, and had an evil look in her eyes. 'Hello boys,' she said with a dark voice. I wasn't 100% what was going on just yet, until more nightmares than I could count came at us. We fought them off until they were all gone. Just then Tooth and Sandy decided to show up. 'What have you done Pitch?' Bunny asked. 'Nothing really, just got myself a queen,' Pitch answered."

**Jack's POV:**

"Before we could react to what he said Cupid charged at us, with Pitch and some nightmares on her tail. We all fought, but we knew we couldn't hurt Cupid. She may be evil not he outside, but we knew she was the same, sweet girl on the inside. They were just too strong, especially together. We weren't completely prepared for this, so we ended up having to leave. We finally left when Pitch and Cupid, together, created a huge, nightmare dragon. It was almost impossible to defeat. We all were starting to become tired, and if they could create that nightmare... we had no idea what else they could create."

"We ended up leaving. Sandy left first so he could spread dream sand. I was pretty sure there wouldn't be many good dreams tonight though, especially with Pitch AND Cupid. Tooth was already flying home and Bunny was using his holes. I took one more look back at Cupid before leaving the lair and heading back to the workshop. The whole way they I was thinking, what had Pitch done and what to do now?" North finally finished, and I couldn't believe it.

We all stood there in silence until Punzie broke the silence.

"So, where is she now?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," North say. "We never figured out how to change her back, or what Pitch did. None of us have seen her since, and it has been about 400 years since that happened."

"So, now what do we do?" I asked.

**No One's POV:**

Pitch stood there, thinking, when Hiccup interrupts.

"What's wrong my king?" His prince asks. "Isn't everything as you hoped.

"No, not just yet," Pitch says.

"What do you mean?"

"We're missing someone."

"Who?"

"Well since there's a nightmare prince, there needs to be a nightmare princess. I just don't know who yet."

They both just stand there thinking until Hiccup breaks the silence.

He says, with an evil look:

"I know just the girl."

**A/N: A long chapter, finally! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me forever to write it, I put a lot of thought into it. My spring break is over, so that means school, and their may be some days where I forget to post a new chapter, so, yeah…**

**Thank you to midnightsky0612 for reviewing, I'm so happy that you like my story! Also, thanks to Marzlover for favoriting this story. Finally, thank you to UnknownBlackHand for following and reviewing, I really appreciate your review; I honestly did not think that the last chapter was all that good, but you helped me think otherwise.**

**Who do you think Hiccup is talking about? Let me know in the reviews.**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	13. The Truth About the Black

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand. **

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**Rapunzel's POV:**

After all that, we all just stood there thinking. We have no idea what we're going to do.

"There is one thing I did notice though," Merida finally says. We all turn to look at her with curiosity.

"What?" Jack asks.

"When we were fighting I noticed the tips of Hiccup's hair turning black." She says. "I don't really think it mean anything though, right?"

We then all turn to North. He sighs an then says, "Cupid had very faint black on her tips, but since she was a little more experienced and powerful, her hair would take longer to become fully black." He stops for a moment and the says, "It's getting late, you kids should be getting to bed."

We look at each other and leave to go to bed.

I get into bed, but I can't sleep knowing what Pitch did to both Hiccup and Cupid. What if we never free Hiccup from Pitch's clutches?

I decide to get up to go to Merida's room, hoping that she's awake.

On my way there I hear someone talking. I look over the railing to see Jack and North talking. I can't help but overhear what they are saying.

Before I do, though, I notice a shadow behind me.

"Boo," Merida scares me from behind. I end up jumping, almost yelling in surprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump."

"It's okay," I whisper. "Now be quiet, I'm trying to hear what they are saying."

"Okay, sorry," Merida apologizes.

We both lean over the railing a little to hear.

**Jack's POV:**

I was just about to leave when North stopped me.

"Jack," he says. I quickly turn around.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I just don't want to alarm the others, but I'm afraid I know why Hiccup's hair is turning black," he stops.

"Why?!" I ask/ yell.

"The dark power hasn't fully taken control of him yet. Since it is only the tips of his hair, it means that we still have time."

**Merida's POV:**

"Still have time, what does that mean?" I hear Jack ask.

"It means that when his hair becomes completely black, there will be no changing him back." North says.

Rapunzel and I exchange worried glances.

"How long will that take?" Jack asks.

"Since he has just become a spirit/ guardian a couple days ago, he is new to everything and won't be able to resist Pitch's power very long. He may only have a couple days left." North says.

Rapunzel and I exchange worried glances again.

"What about Cupid, you said she was stronger?" Jack asks.

"If she was still here her hair might not even be fully black yet." North says. "Now I don't want you telling the others, we don't want them to worry."

"It might be a little late for that." Jack says.

"Why?" North asks. Jack then points up to where Rapunzel and I are peeking out from.

**Astrid's POV: (didn't see that coming, did you?)**

It's been almost a week since Hiccup disappeared and I'm starting to worry.

I see Fishlegs walking by. I stop him and ask, "Have you seen Hiccup yet?"

"No," he says. "I'm sorry Astrid." He walks off, probably to feed Meatlug.

I decide to take a walk in the forest. I end up at the cove. Every time I come here, I think of Hiccup, wherever he is.

I'm heading back when I hear something from behind me. I turn quickly around reading to strike, when someone pops out of the shadows.

It's Hiccup!

"Hiccup, there you are!" I say. "Where have you been?"

"That doesn't matter Astrid." He says. "I just want to let you know that I'm not really sorry for this."

I was just about to ask what he means, when something hard hits me in the back of my head and I black out.

When I come to I'm in a cage, but where exactly am I?

"Hello, Astrid," a voice says, and a dark man, with black dust near him appears.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"Your little friend told me," he says.

"Who, and who are you?"

"Me? I'm the darkness, the bringer of nightmares, the nightmare king!" I give him a confused look. "I'm Pitch Black, also known as the Boogeyman."

"Yeah right, and what do you want from me?"

"You, my girl, will be the last piece of my collection."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." He then lifts his arms and a lot of that black dust comes straight for me. I black out again.

**A/N: So, are you at least a little surprised that it was Astrid? No, okay. Sorry for not posting yesterday, I did warn you. Anyway, thanks for reading! :P**


	14. Toothless?

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand.**

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**Rapunzel's POV:**

Knowing we've been spotted Merida and I come out.

"How much of that did you here?" North asks.

"Uhh... all of it," I spit out.

North sighs and says, "We'll talk about this in the morning, now go back to bed."

Merida and I sigh and go back to our beds.

I lie down in my bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Still Rapunzel's POV:**

I woke up from a night of nightmares.

I got up and opened my curtains to see the sun shining. It was morning already.

I quickly got ready for the day. Today I told Merida I would feed Toothless.

I already had fish for him so we didn't have to catch or fish for any.

When I got out there, he wasn't there.

"Toothless," I called. "Toothless! Where are you!?" He still didn't show up. I looked around for a while, but there was no sign of him. I was about to give up when I noticed something. A patch on the ground was burnt. Also near it was some black sand.

Pitch! Him and the new Hiccup must've gotten him. It appears that Toothless shot at Pitch or some of his nightmares; he would never shoot at Hiccup. Either way they have Toothless. I grab the sand and rush back inside leaving the fish wherever I put them.

**Merida's POV:**

I just came into the globe room and Jack and North were already there, when Rapunzel came running in. She was out of breath. Why did she run?

"What's the problem Rapunzel?" North asks.

"Toothless is gone!" She yells.

"What?" Jack and I say at the same time.

"I went out to feed him," she starts. "and he wasn't there. I looked around and I found this." She holds out her hand which has black sand in it.

"Pitch," Jack says.

"Him and the new Hiccup must've came and got him," Rapunzel says.

"Well, all that means is that they're preparing to fight." North says.

"Now what, we have to still figure out how to change Hiccup back so he doesn't stay that way forever." I say.

We all just stand there, thinking in silence. After about a minute I have a brainstorm.

"Wait!" I yell. "If Hiccup isn't all bad there has to still be part of the old Hiccup in him, right?"

"Where are you going with this?" Jack asks.

"What I'm trying to say, is what if there is a way to bring out the old Hiccup?" I say.

"I understand," Rapunzel says. "Maybe if we show Hiccup what he used to be, the good side would somehow over power the rest. You know because good is supposedly stronger than evil."

"So, what you're saying is that when he remembers the goodness in him, he could somehow bring it back out?" Jack asks.

"Exactly," I say.

"How do we do that?" Rapunzel asks.

"I don't know," I say.

"I got it!" Jack yells out. "We could bring him back to where he's from."

"You know what Frost," I say. "That's not a bad idea."

**Jack's POV:**

"Where does he live?" Merida asks.

"Berk," I say. "I remember from when I had to get him."

"Great, so how do we get there?" Punzie asks.

"You could use a snow-globe," North suggests. I almost forgot he was here. He leaves for a minute and comes back with a snow-globe. "Here you are Jack. Good luck." He says and walks away to his office probably.

"Are you girls ready?" I ask.

"One thing first," Punzie says.

"What?" I ask.

"How are we supposed to get Hiccup to Berk?" She asks.

"I have an idea," Merida says, "but we'll need some help first. Jack let's go to Berk first."

"Ok. Berk," I whisper to the snow-globe and throw it. A portal opens and we all walk through.

**No one's POV:**

Dark Hiccup looks down at the unconscious figure on the ground.

"How long will she be out?" He asks Pitch.

"About another hour," Pitch says.

"While we wait I have an idea," Dark Hiccup says.

"What is it?" Pitch asks.

"We need to get my dragon."

"Why?"

"He will be perfect help. He is a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! He will be very useful."

"Fine by me then, let's not waste time," Pitch says.

The two leave and head to Toothless' last known location, North's workshop.

Still No One's POV:

When they arrive they are at the side of the workshop. The two spot Toothless and walk over to him with Pitch in front of Hiccup.

The first thing Toothless notices, isn't his rider, but Pitch. He shoots a plasma blast at him, but Pitch moves out of the way in time.

Toothless growls, but then notices another figure behind Pitch. It's his rider! He goes and jumps on him and then goes in front of him to try to protect him from Pitch.

"It's okay Toothless," Hiccup says, sounding like his old self. Toothless looks at him confused. "You can trust him, okay? Come on let's go bud." Toothless obeys and Hiccup gets on and puts his prosthetic in place. They take off back to Pitch's lair.

Pitch stays back for a minute. He takes a little black sand and sprinkles it on the ground. "Just a little way of showing the guardians that I was here" he says to himself.

**Still No One's POV:**

When Pitch arrives back Hiccup is already there with Toothless, feeding him.

Pitch decides to check up on the girl. She is starting to stir.

Pitch goes back to Hiccup to tell him.

"Is it done?" Hiccup asks.

"Yes," Pitch answers.

"Where is she?" Hiccup asks. Just then a figure starts to appear in front of them.

"Here she comes now," Pitch says. The figure stops right in front of them. "My Prince, here is your Nightmare Princess." Pitch says gesturing to the figure.

"How do you feel, Astrid, my princess?" Hiccup asks.

She smiles with an evil look in her eyes. "I've never been better."

**A/N: Evil Astrid! Plus, long chapter! Also, this chapter was actually made, because someone on Wattpad asked where Toothless was, I had forgotten about him! Than you to midnightsky0612 and UnknownBlackHand for reviewing. Also, to UnknownBlackHand, the chapters in this story, we're originally written on my iPod touch, so it made them look longer thank they were. The sequel chapters are all over 1,000 words, except for one, so sorry about the extreme shortness of the chapters. Thanks for reading! :P**


	15. Meeting in the Woods

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand.**

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**Jack's POV:**

We stepped out of the portal, and were face to face with a dragon!

"No sudden movements," I said.

"Didn't Hiccup say these are trained," Punzie asks.

"Yeah, I wonder if this one is," Merida says.

"Meatlug, where did you go?" I hear a voice ask. A larger blonde boy comes out from some trees. "There you are Meatlug. Who are you?" He asks pointing to Punzie and Merida.

"I'm Merida, and this is Rapunzel." Merida says.

"What are you two doing out here?" He asks.

"Why can't he see you?" Punzie whisper asks to me.

"He doesn't believe in me," I whisper back.

"You said that Merida and I are seasonal spirits, even though we didn't die. Why can he see us?" She asks.

"You are apparently only temporary, North recently told me that. He said that he wants to give you guys the chance to live. So, everyone can see you guys." I told her.

"Oh," is all she could respond.

**Merida's POV:**

While Rapunzel whispered to Jack I talked to the boy.

"What are you two doing out here?" He asks.

"We can explain later, but first you'll need to take us to your village."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You are just going to have to trust us, and you never said who you are."

"I'm Fishlegs. Now I'll take you back to the village, our chief will probably want to meet you."

"Thank you."

"One more thing before we go. Who is your friend talking to?" I look over and see Rapunzel talking to Jack, he must not believe.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Okay?" He says, kind of unsure. "Let's go."

"Come on Rapunzel," I say. We follow the Fishlegs boy and his dragon to the village.

On the way there I talk to Rapunzel. She explains to me everything her and Jack were whispering about. Also, Jack decided to just fly around while we go to the village, mainly because no one will see him. Sometimes, even though I will never admit it, I feel kind of bad for him.

We finally stop in front of a village, with interesting houses, they have dragon heads sculpted on the front/ top. There are also dragons everywhere, they are helping though.

"Fishlegs, you found Meatlug, and... girls!" Says a boy with dark hair wearing a Viking helmet, and a large dragon. Next to him is a boy and a girl who look alike, probably twins, they have blonde hair and with them is a two headed dragon.

"Yes, Snotlout this is Merida and Rapunzel. I'm taking them to the chief, I found them in the woods." Fishlegs says.

"Ohh" Snotlout says. "I saw the chief last over by the docks."

"Merida, Rapunzel this is Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, and their dragons, Hookfang and Barf and Belch." Fishlegs says gesturing to the people and dragons in front of us. "Come on the chief is this way."

**Rapunzel's POV:**

This place is so different from where else I've been to. Which is not that many places.

Anyway, Merida and I followed Fishlegs over to the docks, where there were a bunch of larger Vikings. Fishlegs brought us over to where two Vikings were talking. One has red hair, is large, has a big beard, and he looks important. The other is blonde, and is missing a hand and a foot.

"Stoick, sir," Fishlegs says to the important looking Viking.

"What is it Fishlegs, and can it wait?" Stoick asks. "First my son disappears now Astrid."

"Stoick," Fishlegs says again.

"Fine Fishlegs, this better be important." Stoick says. He looks away from where he was talking to the other Viking and notices Merida and I. "Who are they?"

"Stoick, this is Merida and Rapunzel, I found them in the woods. They say that they have something to tell us." Fishlegs says.

"What is it?" Stoick asks us.

"Before we start, you said your son disappeared." Merida says.

"Oh yes, why don't we go inside." Stoick tells us. "Gobber why don't you finish up here." He says to the other Viking.

We follow Stoick inside.

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely short chapter, I had originally written it right before I left on vacation, so I didn't have time to make a long chapter. I have bad news I'm leaving for my cottage tomorrow, and will be gone the whole weekend. So, I have will have no wi-fi, and that means the next chapter will not be up until Monday, sorry. Thank you to midnightsky0612 & wildflower566 (Guest) for reviewing. Also, UnknownBlackHand for reviewing, and I want to let you know that the only reason the story was first written on my iPod is, is because I wrote in on Wattpad, and had no initial thought of posting it on here. Thanks for reading! :P**


	16. Convincing

**/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand.**

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**Merida's POV:**

We went inside what they call the Great Hall.

"So, what is it you girls need?" Stoick asks us.

"We need your help, mainly the people Hiccup is close with." I say. "Like his friends and family." Now that I think about it, Hiccup never did talk about home, none of us did really.

"Hiccup?!" Stoick, kind of exclaims.

"Yeah, so you know exactly who he is," I say.

"How can I not," Stoick says. "He is my son." Wait, what? This guy is actually Hiccup's father? I mean Hiccup's so, you know, and Stoick's so, you know. "You know where he is?"

"Well, technically yes," Rapunzel says. "The only problem is he isn't exactly himself."

"What do you mean?" Stoick asks confused.

"This is going to take a lot of explaining," I whisper to Rapunzel.

"We'll explain everything, but it would be easier to explain everything at once," I say. "What if you gather all the people who are close to Hiccup, like his friends and other family? Then we can explain everything at once."

"What exactly for?" He asks.

"Let's just say, Hiccup needs your help," Rapunzel says.

**Jack's POV:**

I didn't want to stick around with Merida and Punzie. As long as they get help, it's all that matters. I just sometimes wish I could be seen more.

I flew away, and I ended up near this arena. I then noticed a little girl not too far away from me, looking straight at me. She can't be looking at me right?

I turn around expecting to see something or someone behind me, but there isn't.

"Y-your Jack Frost," she stutters out.

"You can see me?" I ask.

"Yes, I can see you, why wouldn't I be able to?"

"So, you believe in me, because if you didn't you wouldn't be able to see me."

"Ohh," she says. A boy, a little older than her comes over.

"Who are you talking to?" He asks.

"Look, it's Jack Frost," she says.

"What are you talking about?" He asks. "He doesn't exist, he just a made up folktale." Now that, that hurt a little.

"Why can't he see you?" She asks me.

"He doesn't believe, like I said." I answer.

"Ohhh," she says. "Wait, can't you do something to show you exist?"

I think for a minute. Jamie! When I first met him I was able to show him I was real.

"I have an idea," I tell the girl. I start to make it snow for a minute, right above the boy. If that wasn't enough I make the snow on the ground into the shape of a dragon.

The boy looks around for a minute, and then looks straight at me. "J-Jack Frost," he spits out. "You are real!"

"Yep," I say. An idea pops into my head. If I can make this kid believe maybe Merida, Punzie, and I can convince everyone else to. I want to help, and their story may sound crazy if I don't prove it to them. "Thanks kids, but I have to go."

I start to fly away, but think of something and go back. "Do you happen to know where two girls, one with crazy red hair, the other with LONG blonde hair, went?" I ask.

The girl shakes her head, but the boy speaks up. "I saw them follow the chief into the Great Hall."

"Which building is that?" I ask. He points to a large building in the center of the village. "Thanks for the help, and keep believing," I tell them, then go to the building.

**Rapunzel's POV:**

Merida and I waited in what they call the Great Hall for Stoick to return with Hiccup's friends and other family.

Not so long after he left, Stoick came in with the boy we met in the woods, Fishlegs, the people he introduced us to, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, & Snotlout, along with the blonde Viking Stoick was talking to earlier.

"Merida, Rapunzel, this is Gobber. He's known Hiccup all his life." Stoick introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Is this everyone?" Merida asks.

"Yes," Stoick says.

"Ok, why don't we explain why we gathered you all here...," I say.

Merida and I explain everything that's happened in the past couple days. When we finish everyone looks at us with confusion.

Snotlout, I think, is the first to say something, "That has to be the most impossible, made up, never going to happen story I have ever heard." Then he along with the twins burst out laughing.

"We're not joking!" Merida yells. She starts to explain a little more about the Guardians and Pitch when Jack comes in. No one notices him. I kind of sneak away from Merida, and no one seems to notice, and walk over to Jack.

"Where did you go?" I ask.

"Since they couldn't see me I decided to take a little trip around the island." He says.

"Oh, why do you look so happy?" I ask. He has a big grin on his face.

"I met two kids, and was able to convince then I was real! I was also thinking that when you two explain what happened they'd think you were crazy and joking. So, if they were able to believe in me, they would believe everything."

"Ok, so how do we convince them?" I ask. Jack then explains what happened. We decide to do the same.

I go back to Merida and tell her what Jack told me. So, we decide to do what Jack and the girl did to convince the boy earlier. Guess what? It actually worked! Even though it took a little more convincing for Stoick and Gobber.

In the end they all were convinced and ready to fight Pitch and get Hiccup back.

**A/N: This story is almost over, and I already have the first seven chapters of the sequel done! I am sorry for not posting until today, like I said I was at my cottage without wi-fi! I would like to thank midnightsky0612 for reviewing! Thanks for reading! :P**


	17. Start of the Battle

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand.**

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**No One's POV: **

Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, and the others came out of the Great Hall. They saw a storm brewing in the sky. Nightmares started pouring out, followed by Pitch and three figures. It was hard to tell who was who, because it was getting pretty dark out.

"Alright everyone, let's show Pitch what we're made of," Merida says.

"Wait," Snotlout says.

"What?" Merida asks.

"Is that Astrid?" He says pointing to one of the figures.

"It is," Fishlegs says.

"Ok, now we have to save another person, but we must fight Pitch, ready?" Merida says.

"Wait!" Snotlout says, again.

"What?" Merida asks annoyed.

"What's that?" He asks pointing to a bright light to their left.

It becomes larger and the Guardians pop out.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, are you ready now?" Merida asks, again.

"Yes!" Everyone says.

"Ok, here we go," she says.

Nightmares start coming at them left and right, with Merida and Bunny fighting side by side, same with Rapunzel and Sandy, and Jack and North. The rest are fighting together.

Tooth is off on the side, while her baby teeth are on their own. She appears to be deep in thought. She then stops and seems to have an idea and flies away.

Meanwhile Rapunzel is hitting nightmares left and right with her frying pan. She doesn't notice a large nightmare sneaking up on her. It almost got her, but Sandy got it with a gold, sand, lasso.

"Thanks Sandy," she says. He nods in reply and go on fighting off a new batch of nightmares.

The Berkians were having a little trouble. Once they thought that they got rid of all the nightmares around them, they were taken by surprise.

A large sand cage came over them, they all started trying to cut through it, but it was no use. All they could now was watch.

Jack and North were getting rid of nightmares easy.

Right now they were fighting off a giant nightmare. It was harder to defeat than the others, but they managed to get rid of it.

No more nightmares were coming at them so they went over to help Rapunzel, Sandy, Merida, and Bunny. They were fighting off a very large nightmare bear.

"Why is it so hard to defeat?" Merida asks.

"I think it's the combined powers," replied North.

Meanwhile, Pitch, Hiccup, Astrid, and the other figure were all smiling at the struggling Guardians.

"They're struggling, that's a good sign," Pitch says. "It's not enough though."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asks.

"The bear will hold them off for a little while, but we need one, very strong nightmare that will destroy them all." Pitch says. "The only way to do that is for all of us to combine together to make one, monstrous nightmare."

"Does that mean I can help?" The unknown figure asks. They walk out of the shadows to show a woman. She has curly black hair, with pink roots, dark pink eyes, full lips, and a long flowing, black dress. The dress appears to be made of black sand.

"Yes, you will help destroy the Guardians once and for all, all of you will, especially you, my queen, for I have kept all the power inside of you until the time has come, and it has."

Back down on the ground the Guardians were finally able to turn the nightmare to dust, but Pitch and the other figures didn't look done, just yet.

They all came down to the Guardians.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" Merida asks.

"Oh, but it has only begun," Pitch says. "Today is the day I will rid the world of the Guardians once and for all. To do so we will come together and destroy you all. First you must be introduced to those who will get rid of you, forever."

Hiccup walks forward first. "You all should know him by now. He is Hiccup, known to me as Nightmare Prince or Dark Prince." Hiccup just gave a glare to the Guardians.

Astrid came forward next with a dark grin on her face. "You may it know her, but this is Astrid. She is known better to me as my Nightmare Princess or Dark Princess." Her expression didn't change.

"Lastly, is my own queen. She was harder to maintain then the other two, but not impossible. Most of you know her and love her. Meet my queen the one and only..." The girl walked out of the shadows.

Bunny's eyes widened and said, "Cupid."

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, I wasn't feeling so well. It's Cupid! Thanks to UnknownBlackHand for reviewing, I had some trouble writing that last chapter. So, I apologize for not-so-good, previous chapter. Also, thank you to midnightsky0612 for your reviews! Lastly, thanks to katherined for favoriting, and Fanitic13 for following! Thanks for reading! :P**


	18. The Final Battle

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand.**

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**Rapunzel's POV:**

That's Cupid?

"W-We thought you were dead," Bunny stutters.

"Well, you thought wrong," Cupid says in a mean tone.

"Now, let the games, begin," Pitch says with a maniacal grin. A swarm of more nightmares come out from behind the four and straight towards the Guardians.

"Ahh!" I screamed as three nightmares stepped on my hair. I pulled with all my might, but it didn't do much. Luckily, Jack noticed and got them for me. "Thanks."

"No problem, we still have more than just nightmares to worry about." Jack said and I knew exactly what he meant. "Come on Punzie, we've got to help the others."

**Third Person POV:**

While the Guardians were busy fighting the nightmares, they failed to notice what was happening in the sky.

Pitch, Hiccup, Astrid, and Cupid were working together to make a ginormous dragon nightmare. With all them together the nightmare would be unstoppable. The only down side is they would have to control it together, because it was so large that it was unable to control itself. They would've passed out if the four had given it the ability to move itself.

By the time their creation was done the Guardians still had some nightmares left, but Pitch called them all back. All the Guardians looked up in confusion, but when the noticed the nightmare dragon their eyes widen in surprise.

"Now Guardians you have reached the final stage in my plan. Getting rid of all of you," Pitch said while pointing to the Guardians.

"Now what?" Rapunzel asked North.

"We fight," He replied.

Next thing they knew, the dragon was coming right at them.

**Still Third Person's POV:**

Meanwhile at Tooth's Palace...

"Where is it? Where is it?" Tooth asked in frustration. In one hand she held two objects. She was scouring through objects that are almost exactly the same as the two in her hand.

"Oh, come on!" She yells in frustration. "Here it is!"

Tooth grabs it and flies away, back to the battle. "I hope I'm not too late," she says worried.

Still Third Person POV:

All the Guardians were giving it everything they had, but it wasn't doing much.

"Why don't you give up now, except defeat? If you do I may just let you live." Pitch said laughing.

"Never!" Merida yells back and launches another arrow.

"Very well then."

When Rapunzel was distracted for a moment she failed notice the dragon's tail coming her way and was knocked down. Jack noticed Rapunzel fall, but didn't see how. He was so distracted by that he too was hit by the tail.

Bunny was fighting side by side with North, they weren't having that much luck either. The same goes for Sandy and Merida.

When defeat looked ready to come for the Guardians Tooth came rushing in. Even Pitch, Hiccup, Astrid, and Cupid were distracted momentarily.

"Tooth?" North asks in confusion, but she keeps flying, right up to Hiccup, Astrid, and Cupid.

As fast as she could she takes out the three objects from earlier and puts one in each of the three's hands.

Still distracted by Tooth coming and putting a strange object in her hand, she touches the object and it opens. Memories start flooding back into her mind, her family, Berk, her in the arena, meeting Toothless, kissing Hiccup for the first time, riding Stormfly, all the memories.

Toothless nudges while Hiccup looks at the interesting object, while momentarily confused, and touches it. His memories start coming in, his father, his friends, shooting down Toothless, freeing him, training him, flying with Astrid, defeating the Red/ Green Death, kissing Astrid, meeting the Guardians, the memories start making him feel warm inside.

Cupid is the only one skeptical about the object. When Pitch is about to tell at her not to, she touches the object. All her memories flow into her mind, her mother, sister, her first kiss, saving her sister from falling down the well outside her house, then falling down herself, Manny talking to her, meeting the Guardians, meeting Bunny...

When all three snap back to reality they are all in shock. Everyone notices the three's black hair diminishing.

"It's working," Tooth says amazed. When Merida noticed this she shot and arrow at the dragon and it vanished, because no one was controlling it.

When all the black hair was gone the three came down, along with Tooth. Cupid immediately ran to Bunny and they hugged. When Toothless landed Astrid and Hiccup ran to their friends and Hiccup's dad and freed them. Rapunzel and Jack were back up already and fully aware of what was happening.

"No, no, no!" Pitch yells angrily. He creates his scythe and charges straight for Cupid and Bunny, before he reaches them Sandy comes over and lassos him, and whips him away for a long time.

"Is that it? It's over?" Rapunzel asks confused.

"I guess it is," North says and smiles.

**A/N: I am so sorry I forgot to post this chapter sooner! The next chapter will be the epilogue. I hope this chapter was good and not too rushed. Like I've said, I'm not very good at writing battle scenes, and this is my first fanfic ever. Thank you to Fanitic13 for your helpful review, I did not take any offense. Also, this was my first story, and I was having some difficult with what you mentioned, but my most recent stories are much better. Another thank you to UnknownBlackHand for your review, I am glad you liked that last chapter. Finally, thanks to midnightsky0612 for reviewing! Thanks for reading! :D**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave, but before the events of Tangled. I am not going to do Merida's accent to make it easier to understand.**

**~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~**

**Third Person POV:**

Everyone was watching as Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Stoick, and Gobber all disappeared through the portal.

"Well I guess this is goodbye, it was nice meeting you all," Astrid says as she too disappears through the portal.

"See you back at the pole Jack," North says as he and the other Guardians leave.

The only ones left are Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida.

"I hope to see you guys again, hopefully by then I won't be in my tower again," Rapunzel says, almost tearing up. "I haven't had any other friends then you guys."

"I had the chance to change my fate, and I did," Merida says. "I hope you figure out your fate soon Punz."

Toothless nudges Hiccup "I'm not perfect with goodbye, but I'll try. Well, I've never met anyone like you all," Hiccup starts. "I enjoyed every minute that we all spent together and I hope to see you all again sometime in the future."

"Well I guess it's my turn to say my goodbye," Jack starts. "You three were some of the only people to ever believe in me, especially at all your guys' ages. You helped me get more people to believe in me. I guess I just want to say, thank you."

All four of them get together for a group hug. They are all tearing you except for Rapunzel who is flat out crying.

"See ya lassies," Merida says as they finally let go, and steps through her portal, disappearing from their view.

"I'll see you all again sometime, I promise, and I never break a promise." Rapunzel then disappears through her portal, leaving only Hiccup and Jack.

"I know we never got to know each other well, but I'll always be your friend Jack, same with Merida, Rapunzel, and everyone else, and don't you forget it." Hiccup says.

"Are you coming or what?" Astrid asks surprising them by sticking her head out of the portal.

"Thanks Hic, goodbye," Jack replies. Hiccup gives a small wave and disappears with Toothless & Astrid.

Jack looks up at the moon and says, "Thanks Manny, for bringing them to me." And flies away.

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely short epilogue. Also, the sequel will be much more slowed down, and longer chapters! I have very good news; I already have a lot of the sequel done. I will start posting it within the next couple weeks, so, look out for it! To Britt30, I'm so happy you like Bunny and Cupid as a couple! Thank you to midnightsky0612 for reviewing every chapter. Also, to UnknownBlackHand, for your very nice and helpful reviews. Thanks so much for reading! I would like to thank everyone who read this, reviewed, and followed/ favorited this story. Thanks! :D**


End file.
